Lights' shadow
by A Fire In The Kitchen
Summary: Basically follows YuGiOh American version up to Battlecity. If you are a Ryuo andor Bakura fan you will hopefully enjoy this. My first FanFic. Enjoy.
1. Introduction to Ryuo's Instruction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own YuGiOh. Parts of this story reflect FLCL and Trigun which I also do not own.

**Genre:** romance, drama

**Rating:**X

Some fluff, yaoi, violence, and humor.

**Background:** Follows what happens in YuGiOh all the way through to battle city; this story takes place after it is through.

**Setting:** Domino City; a small town outside of Tokyo; a blend of urban and a little country scenery; many famous Japanese gamers originate from this location.

**Current Time/Happenings:** Ryuo is depressed (feeling trapped and very worthless). He is alone where ever he goes with the exception of Bakura, who now is able to separate himself from his counterpart's body when ever he chooses (and usually does). He is the same evil maniac he has always been and takes out all of his anger, frustration, and amusement on Ryuo on a regular basis with verbal, physical, and sexual attacks.

Joey, Tristan, Tea, Yugi and his Yami (whom still share the same body) are all the same; happy, not paying much attention to Ryuo because he is hardly around there group; trying to figure out more about Yami's past. Seto Kaiba and his younger brother are busily at work and school as usual. Duke (buisy with his game shop) and Mai (off somewhere on her own adventures) rarely make any appearances.

_Italics - _Ryuo speaking aside

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Introduction to Ryuo's Instruction **

Ryuo is walking on his way home from school. He is taking the long route by crossing the bridge and walking the back roads to his apartment complex. He often stops to sit by the grassy banks along the river near the bridge to pass the time and clear his mind. The flowing water calms his nerves and for a while, however short it may be, he believes that maybe things will be alright, and that maybe today Bakura's violence wont hurt so bad.

_When you're in a town covered in fog, you forget there is an outside world, you get use to it after a while, use to a world were everything is the same. Pain just becomes numb. Life goes on. It makes no difference if I am around for it or not. Every day we spend here is like a whole lifetime of dying slowly. But at least when Bakura is here, I know there really is a world outside. _

Ryuo sat along the banks until hours had passed and the sun began to set. He checked his watch and stood, gathering his books.

'Bakura will be angry with me for being out this late, he is probably very hungry.'

With that thought, Ryuo quickened his pace and all too soon found himself in front of his apartment door. Unfortunately, Bakura was quick to sense Ryuo's presence and before he was able to put his hand on the door nob, Bakura had swung it open.

There he stood in the doorway with a menacing grin on his face, anger in his eyes. Ryuo was all too aware of what was to come.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

I know this chapter was short, I apologize. This was meant to be a kind of simple introduction in order to clarify the time, place, people, situation, and etc… But don't worry I've already posted another chapter to satisfy everyone and hopefully keep you interested in my "fan fiction". Leave your comments and concerns please. Any ideas or changes you think should be made I will try to include. I'm also trying to make this as realistic as possible according to the English version of the actual show (incase no one noticed). This will be a dramatic romance I assure you. Much more to come and I will include all x rated yaoi in detail. Thank you. 


	2. Something to Cry About

**Chapter 2 – Something to Cry About**

"Ugh" Ryuo coughed. More blood filled spit fell onto his shirt as he tried to move into a more secure position; to no avail unfortunately. His ribs where to battered and bruised for him to stand moving his body around much. He heard Bakura's footsteps coming back up the stairs and down the hallway before pausing in front of his room. Ryuo tried his best to remain silent, holding back his tears, trying to control his wheezing breathe. Bakura opened the door.

_Bakura's POV_

There he lay. Half curled on his bed, arms wrapped around his chest, panting desperately. I could hear his whimpering. For reasons unknown even to myself, I decided not to continue with his beating for the time. Instead I stood silent at the doorway.

"Get downstairs now and make me something to fucking eat already."

He lifted his head and glanced at me with a confused expression; tears dripping from his eyes, blood from his mouth.

"You heard me."

Then I turned and headed back downstairs towards the living room.

_Ryuo's POV_

After Bakura left the room I clenched my eyes shut for a moment and tried my hardest to calm myself.

'Why did Bakura act that way?'

He had just stood at the doorway with an expressionless look on his face and told him to make something to eat. No screams or hits or sexual assaults.

Normal

Ryuo slowly raised himself from the bed and also began his dissent downstairs. After he had finished cooking Bakura's dinner of soup and rice, he walked towards Bakura laying casually on the couch in there living space.

"Bakura… it's ready"

Bakura grunted and rolled over slightly. Ryuo, unsure and afraid of what to do, placed his hand underneath Bakura's head and pulled it gently facing towards him.

"Kura…"

Bakura opened one eye to find Ryuo sadly looking down on him.

"What?"

"Your dinner is ready"

In the kitchen, Bakura sat at one end of the table ferociously eating his food; Ryuo sat at the other end watching Bakura. Before Bakura could finish and have time to think of anything else for him to do, Ryuo decided to leave the table and finish his homework back upstairs. Once in his room, Ryuo sat in the dark with only the light of his desk lamp as he figured equations and scribbled answers onto a worksheet. After finishing his meal, Bakura soon found himself bored and still angry. He decided it would serve no justice to let Ryuo go unpunished any longer.

Bakura slammed open Ryuo's door and spotted him at his desk. Ryuo decided to continue with his work as though nothing had happened, hoping by some miracle he would have to same reaction as earlier and not hit him. But to no avail was this thought of his. Bakura walked over to Ryuo and wrapped his arm around his smaller frame. Ryuo quivered from his touch only furthering Bakura's arousal. Bakura then began to violently kiss Ryuo's neck, biting at his shoulders. Ryuo froze in fear, knowing what Bakura was about to do, he began to whimper. Bakura smirked and pulled his hikari from his studies and through him harshly against the bed; he crawled over top of him and stared into Ryuo's large, deep, brown eyes now filled with fear and tears. He violently bit at Ryuo's bottom lip causing him to gasp before Bakura shoved his tong deep into Ryuo's throat. He began ripping his smaller counterpart's shirt from his body and undid his pants. Ryuo was now bawling and gasping for air.

'No, no, please NO.'

"That's right Ryuo, you worthless piece off shit! You are at my disposal!"

Bakura fed on Ryuo's fear and sadness.

He rubbed at Ryuo's hips for a while, drawing out the desperate cries from Ryuo, begging Bakura to stop.

"PLEASE BAKURA, Anything But THIS!"

Bakura grinned menacingly and flipped Ryuo onto his back before completely removing the rest of Ryuo's and his own clothing. Pinning his hands to the bed, Bakura thrust himself inside of his hikari and moaned loudly as Ryuo screamed in pain.

"That's right, keep screaming Ryuo! There is only more pain in store for you!"

With that, Bakura began thrusting harder and faster while Ryuo continued to cry and beg until he had finally finished; pushing his seed deep inside his light. Bakura finally got off of Ryuo as the smaller pulled his legs to his chest and whimpered in pain. Bakura stood watching his other as he wiped himself clean before hitting him over the head one last time and finally leaving Ryuo to himself.

"Worthless, inferior baka. Next time I will show no mercy!"

After Bakura's departure to his own room, Ryuo pulled the covers over his body and cried himself to sleep. Believing in his heart, that there was no hope for him, he could not escape nor learn to cope with his yami.

_Sometimes, only death can set us free._

Later on during the night, Bakura abruptly awoke from his sleep in a cold sweet. He had been having another nightmare. He always had the same one, almost every time he fell into a deep enough sleep. For the rest of the night, he lay awake unable to sleep.

* * *

Satisfied? Really think you wanted the imagery? Comment please on you opinion; whether I should start leaving more details out or keep it up. Next chapter will probably be the first signs of a character change in Bakura (don't want to leave it to long). I figured one rape seen would be enough. Also still undecided on whether there should be a suicide attempt from Ryuo in some way. I'm leaning towards a no on that because I really don't think it's in Ryuo's nature to just give up that way; although it would add more exciting drama to the plot. Lend me your voiced opinions on this as well. I hope you enjoy the next chapter, I've decided to add a new little twist to the plot and Bakura's behavior. 


	3. Bedtime Tears

**Chapter 3 – Bedtime Tears**

Ryuo was awoken by his alarm clock the next morning, signaling it was time to get ready for his daily classes. He slowly climbed out of bed and felt all of the aching pain from last night come rushing back to him. He took a hot shower and slowly dressed himself before gathering his nearly completed homework and headed out the door for school.

Other then the fact Ryuo was starving, he felt more optimistic about the day. Perhaps he would bring home something for Bakura to eat directly after school to get back on his good side for a while. He hoped maybe some of his violence had been taken out of his system for a while.

_After school_

Ryuo hadn't had a very eventful day. He finished his homework in time for 2nd period trigonometry, eaten lunch with Joey, Tristan, Tea and Yugi, and gotten made fun of a few times by various people for walking a little strangely. Right after school he picked up a large meat lovers pizza and now was nearly home.

When Ryuo finally got inside his apartment, he set his books and the pizza down on the kitchen table and found Bakura asleep on the floor in the living room (television on). He smiled a little to himself, noticing how nice Bakura's features were and how peaceful he was actually sleeping for once. He was well aware of Bakura's nightmares, and although he didn't know what they were about, he often heard him screaming and crying in his sleep at night.

He slowly bent down over Bakura and nudged him ever so slightly.

"Bakura… wake up yami" he whispered near Bakura's face.

Bakura slowly awakened to see his other looking down at him with large sad eyes.

"What?" he asked, not sure of what else to say.

Ryuo looked at him a little nervous and flustered.

"I've gotten something for you on my way home today, for dinner."

Bakura looked a little shocked. He had figured his hikari would act more afraid of him from the night before and that he wouldn't be home this early.

In the kitchen, Bakura ate his pizza a little slower than usual.

"Thank you," he plainly stated.

Ryuo was shocked by this to say the least, never had he heard Bakura thank him, let alone the word "thank" be uttered out of his mouth for any reason.

Bakura continued to calmly eat for a while before…

"Are you going to have some?"

Ryuo blushed madly. Bakura was being so uncharacteristically nice, and even generous. He nodded his head in response and took a small slice for himself.

After both had finished eating Ryuo finally decided to pipe up.

"I don't have anything to do tonight."

"And…?"

"Feel like playing a board game?"

Bakura blinked. Ryuo and Bakura were not always slave and master to one another; in fact they did often do a few subtle things together. This could range anywhere from a simple 'good job' pat on the back to staying up late to watch and critic a movie with one another; and they had played a few board games together from time to time when there was nothing better to do and Bakura didn't "feel" like being aggressive with him. But to actually have Ryuo hint that he would like to spend time doing something with Bakura, especially after last night, was completely out of context.

"Sure."

So for the next hour or so the two played a trivial game on the dinning room table.

"You accede four spaces Bakura. And that puts you in the jail for one turn."

"Then I put down $300 for you to be sent to jail for 4 turns!"

"You can't do that, it's against the rules!" Ryuo laughed.

"I don't care!" Bakura stated; feeling very frustrated with this game.

When he noticed Ryuo laughing however, he couldn't help but smile at him.

'He appears so innocent when he smiles.'

Suddenly Bakura felt a little sick about the night before, he could hear Ryuo crying in his mind; and for once, he was ashamed of his actions. This boy didn't deserve such a thing.

Ryuo noticed Bakura's refreshing smile turn into sadness and wondered what could possibly be the matter all of the sudden? Was it because he was loosing the game? Or maybe something he had done had accidentally made him think about one of his nightmares. Ryuo was upset that he had made Bakura sad.

Bakura noticed Ryuo's look of concern towards him and quickly drew another card. Trying to convince himself he didn't care about the brat, but he couldn't seem to make the image of a helpless Ryuo leave his mind.

_Later that night_

Ryuo changed Bakuras sweaty sheets for him before preparing himself for his own slumber. Bakura had paid a visit to the bathroom while Ryuo showered and said a few brief words to him about needing more toilet paper. Other then that, the rest of the night had been uneventful and Ryuo was glad for it. He was in deep thought lying in his bed, and was finally starting to drift off when he heard Bakura from his room. He quickly got out of bed thinking Bakura was yelling for Ryuo to do something, but he quickly paused outside Bakura's door when he heard him crying. Not only crying but he was desperately calling for someone to help.

Ryuo would usually ignore Bakura's cries during the night in fear he would be angry with him for knowing about his secret; but this time he couldn't bring himself to not try and help his yami. After all, despite Bakura's violence towards him, they were still connected with a mutual bond, light and its darkness. He opened Bakura's door to see him moving in his sleep as though he was being hurt. Ryuo rushed over to the bed and put one hand on Bakuras chest to try and calm his movements and his other hand on his face and stroked it comfortingly.

"Bakura… Bakura wake up, it's only a dream, wake up."

Bakura slowed his movement and opened his eyes a few moments later to see Ryuo above him for the second time this day. Being extremely embarrassed and agitated about the situation he couldn't decide if he was going to hit Ryuo in the face or throw him into the wall. He tried to slow his breathing before he acted upon one until…

"Are you alright, I'm sorry for coming in hear uninvited but I heard you from all the way in my room and I was worried something was hurting you."

Bakura could not believe what had just come out of Ryuo's mouth. He was concerned? After all the horrible things Bakura had and would still do to him and Ryuo still wanted him to be safe?

"I'm fine" was once again, all he could think to reply.

"Would you like me to get you anything?"

"No."

"Well let me know if you do."

And with that, Ryuo left Bakura's room and headed back to his before Bakura would have time to regain his anger.

Hours past and Bakura still could not fall back asleep. He didn't want to have anymore dreams again for a while, and he was utterly confused about Ryuo.

'What was he thinking coming in here and acting so… nice?'

Bakura had never felt more alone and miserable about his actions in his entire life until now. So for reasons unknown to even Bakura, he got out of bed and found himself heading towards Ryuo's bedroom. He slowly opened the door and peered around the room. His hikari was sleeping peacefully in his bed, with a look of angelic bliss on his face. Bakura had never realized just how beautiful Ryuo was, especially when he wasn't crying and screaming. He walked over to Ryuo, sat on the side of his bed and watched him a while longer before nudging him on the shoulder to wake up.

Ryuo came too slowly and saw Bakura sitting on his bed. Half confused and half fearing for his life he sat up quickly.

"You need something Kura?"

"Don't shorten my name!"

"Sorry"

Bakura flushed a very discrete shade of red before asking…

"I can't sleep; can I stay in here with you tonight?"

Ryuo could not believe what he was hearing. He was afraid to have Bakura stay in here with him because, chances were, he would decide to get violent with him some time in the night; and because Bakura never came in his room at night unless he wanted to force something sexual.

"Sure," was all Ryuo could say. After all, refusing Bakura would probably really make him angry and he did ask nicely for once in his life.

With that, to Ryuo's surprise, Bakura actually got into the bed with him. Ryuo's heart pounded nervously in his chest and he turned to face away from Bakura who was close enough that Ryuo could feel his hot breathe on the back of his neck. All the memories of Bakura's intrusions came flooding back into his mind. He tried to remain calm but then Bakura did something completely against his nature. He crawled up as close as possible behind Ryuo until both there bodies where completely pushed against the other. Then Bakura carefully put his arms around Ryuo's slim waist and pulled him even closer to him and lay his head partially on Ryuos'; breathing into his ear.

Bakura felt Ryuo stiffen.

"I didn't come in here for the reasons you're thinking. I promise I'm not going to hurt you."

Ryuo gulped and loosened some in Bakura's hold. Bakura smiled and almost instantly fell into a deep and peaceful slumber. Ryuo, soon after, joined him.

_I had this dream, everything was so terribly dry; even people's hearts. _

_In a world like that, I kept wondering to myself, why people kept on living? _

_But now… now I'm finally awake; and I can see why._

* * *

I enjoyed writing this chapter the best thus far. Long enough for everyone I'm hoping. And just so we are clear, I figured that Duel Monsters would be a more appropriate game for the two to play just to remind everyone that yes, this is still YuGiOh, but I decided that Bakura would never just play duel monsters for "fun". Leave your comments please. There may be another yaoi in the up coming chapter. I hope you are all enjoying this story and are curious to see what happens when they awake in the morning. 


	4. Morning After More Useless Information

**Chapter 4 – Morning after/More Useless Information**

_BEEEP… BEEEP… BEEEP… BEEEP!_

The alarm clock signaled 6:00. Ryuo instinctively reached over and hit the snooze button. As he slowly became aware of his surroundings he noticed the position he and Bakura had formed to in the night.

Ryuo had turned to face Bakura unconsciously while asleep. Both of his yami's arms and one leg were wrapped around him and he could feel Bakura's heart beat in his own chest.

He was extremely nervous to wake Bakura up in this position, and debated for a while whether he should just not risk his yami's furry and be late to school.

"Kura…"

Bakura stirred in his sleep slightly.

"Bakura."

Bakura came too and looked down at his light whom was breathing hard into his neck.

"What?"

"I… I have to go to school now."

Bakura grumbled and rolled away from Ryuo. Excited at Bakura's calm reaction, Ryuo quickly got out of bed and threw his close on. Right as Ryuo was leaving his room to head for school, Bakura sat up slightly and called to him.

"When will you be home today?"

Ryuo shuddered a little, unsure if this was going to be a good or bad situation.

"Ummm… when did you want me home?" he asked submissively.

"I don't care, just wondering," Bakura blinked.

"I'll come home right after if you like."

Bakura nodded slightly and with that Ryuo had left to start yet another fabulous day at school.

_At school_

Ryuo entered his first period and seated himself along the far row near the windows. He enjoyed sitting where the sun was warm and shinning. He pulled out his economics notebook and began reviewing his notes when Yugi and Joey entered the room. Joey headed towards Tristan across another row and Yugi took his seat aside Ryuo.

"Hey Ryuo! How was class discussion in here yesterday"

"Uneventful I'd have to admit," Ryuo laughed. "Where were you yesterday by the way."

"I had a cold."

"I see."

"So how have you been… I mean, since Bakura has his own form now, if you don't mind me asking?"

Ryuo paused for a moment before looking back at Yugi

"It's been fine, some days are better then others but for the most part I feel things have really improved," he answered more in hoping than in knowing it was the truth.

Mrs. Hitori entered the room and ushered the class to be seated. Yugi turned to face forward and Ryuo continued to let his mind wonder about his current situation with Bakura for the rest of the period.

_After School_

Ryuo had gone with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea to eat at a local diner and was now heading back to his apartment. He was curious to see the mood Bakura would be in when he arrived. And before he new it, he was walking through the doorway. At first glance, Bakura was no where to be seen. Ryuo could sense Bakura somewhere in the house and assumed he was napping and decided to do the same.

He walked casually into his room and set his books onto his desk, turning around to see Bakura was still blissfully asleep in Ryuo's bed.

* * *

Thought I'd leave this chapter at a slight cliff hanger. What will Ryuo do?... I'm sure it isn't too hard to form a reasonable idea. Anyways, I apologize for the rather boring chapter. There needed to be a better grasp on character and setting in my opinion so I added in this short information chapter so no one can say the entire story took place in Ryuo's apartment with nothing but sex and abuse in the plot. But if you feel you were totally discussed with this inexcusably boring chapter, let me know. I promise this was the last of them. I'm also planning on wrapping up this story within the next couple of chapters. I can't multi task unfortunately and I am already bursting with ideas for a new series. If you are Bakura X Ryuo fans and like a more relatable setting, you should enjoy it. Comments and concerns please, it is much appreciated. 


	5. Short, Sweet, and Nonviolent

**Chapter 5 – Short, sweet, and nonviolent **

Soon after Ryuo had entered his room and stared in disbelief at a sleeping Bakura, he had awoken. Ryuo had for gotten all about his instruction to come home immediately after school and expecting Bakura had already over dosed on kindness for the next month or more, he was expecting the worst possible scenario. But instead Bakura only grunted sleepily and got up and headed down to the living space. Ryuo waited until he was all the way down the stairs before making his bed and deciding maybe to do a little quiet house work.

However before he could begin, Bakura yelled from downstairs for Ryuo to come and watch the television with him. As soon as Ryuo was ushered to the same couch which Bakura was seated he immediately became very tense. Bakura sensed it yet decided not to react in any way for the time being. For once the thief seemed almost at peace, sleeping through the night and into the day without a single dream was unusual for him. After Ryuo had relaxed a little, Bakura stretched out more and leaned against his light making Ryuo blush slightly. He wasn't sure why he was in such an excellent mood or why he felt like being nice to Ryuo but for the time being it felt good.

As the night went on, Ryuo cooked dinner and he and Bakura ate together with light conversation. They continued to watch television on into the night with Bakura deciding to make Ryuo lay in his lap. He assumed it would go over well when he noticed Ryuo increasing exhaustion, but when Ryuo started shaking and tears started forming in his soft eyes he decided to let the boy sit back up. He had forgotten to consider previous head in lap occurrences. Ryuo finally told Bakura he was going to prepare for bed and left to take his shower shortly afterwards.

Once Ryuo exited the shower he was glad to be going to bed with out any other run ins with Bakura until morning. After putting on his night pants and slipping into his feather bed with all his numerous soft pillows he quickly began to drift into a blissful slumber. That is, until Bakura came through the door dragging one of his own pillows and wearing nothing but his usual bed time boxers.

* * *

Cliff hanger. Sorry for the short and still quit uneventful chapter (especially without a single word from even one character). This one was slightly more entertaining I hope. I will be making the next, and most likely last, chapter of this series, much more exciting. After the next chapter I will probably leave it as a "you can assume what happens from here" type of situation. One last yaoi and lots of fluff. Last chance for any input. 


End file.
